


Hello...

by elzbellz



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elzbellz/pseuds/elzbellz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KilexHenri relationship!</p>
<p>“For friend!” he said quietly as Kile smiled “Thanks” he replied as he took a sniff."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Dearest...

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Review!

 

Kile was waiting in the men’s parlour watching the other competitors trickle through the door still shaking from their first meeting with the future queen or as Kile liked to call her the spoiled brat. He sighed as he watched his fellow men settle into the men’s room and begin to chat.

They all had a brief meeting with each other beforehand, lots of banter and Kile was happy for that someone else to share the torture with.

“Boy, she is scary.” Mumbled a boy as he settled next to Kile on the sofa.

“Try living with her for 18 years.” Kile said back with a sardonic smile as the guy looked sympathetic.

“Kile right?” he asked looking at him intently before holding out his hand “Hale Garner” he stated warmly.

Kile smiled back and shook his hand “Hey” before continuing to stare at the door.

“How many left?” he asked as more and more boys piled through the doors and the volume of the men’s parlour grew steadily.

“One left the foreign one.” Hale replied as he strained his neck to see the door. “He has a translator right?” he continued.

Kile nodded and remembered the two men standing away from the group conversed quietly as they waited for the Princess to meet them. One was quiet with dark hair and blue eyes, he was the translator…Eric and then there was the selected boy. A gangly youth with wild light brown hair that curled crazily.

Just as he nodded the said youth and his friend walked through the door. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he chatted happily to Eric.

“I take it their meeting went better than ours did.” Hale said with a smile as they watched the men approach.

Before they could walk passed Kile stopped them and held out his hand “Kile Woodwork” he said smiling comfortingly at the boy.

He beamed back and took his hand and said brightly “Hello! My name it Henri!” as Eric politely nodded his head.

Hale shook his hand next and gave a muffled greeting which Henri eagerly replied before saying in broken english.

“How- are you?” he asked while turning back to Eric who gave a thumbs up.

Kile thought simple words were the best “Good, really good” he said slowly.

Henri nodded obviously understanding what was being said and made himself comfortable on the sofa next to Hale.

He grabbed Kile’s hand and pulled him down too and spoke some quick Swedish to Eric who rolled his eyes and joined them.

“Henri says it good to meet new friends” before laughing as Henri wrapped his arms around Hale and Kile in a friendly manner.

Hale laughed and agreed and Kile said “We feel the same way.” As he looked at Henri and smiled.

“Do you want to sit next to me at dinner?” he asked slowly while looking at Eric for a translation.

Eric referred this to Henri who nodded quickly making his curly hair look even more static and crazy.

“Good good” he said while beaming simultaneously at Hale and Kile.

“Good good” Kile replied as the butler came to inform them dinner was ready and that it was time to go.

Hale and Henri stuck close as Kile knew where he was going. Eric excused himself and sat away from the boys so that the royals wouldn’t be confused.

Kile didn’t think that was necessary as Eadlyn stared at her plate the majority of dinner. So he ignored her and talked to Hale and Henri.

Hale was a tailor and that explained a lot especially his two-toned shoes and Henri was a baker that moved from Swedenway to Illea along with his family and younger sister.

“You have sister?” he asked slowly as Henri’s brow furrowed as he tried to concentrate on the words.

“Sister?” Kile repeated again gesturing to Eadlyn and her brother. Henri then understood “Da!” he said happily before repeating a name over and over “Annika” he said smiling sweetly.

“Annika that’s a nice name” Hale chimed in giving Henri a thumbs up.

Henri laughed “Tank you” he said as he turned to Eric and gave him a thumbs up who did it back and returned to his plate.

“I have a sister, her names Josie” he said watching as Henri smiled and nodded “They should meet up maybe?” Kile continued while using his fingers making two stick figures walking towards each other.

Henri nodded laughing endearingly as he copied the gestured “Yes yes” he continued brightly. Kile nodded and resumed eating with a smile on his face.

\--

It was 2 am in the morning and Kile could not sleep, he wanted to go back to his old room where the bed was soft and he wanted to be near his books (call him a nerd). It was frightening being in the selection one of these men might be King consort to the spoiled brat.

Kile knew one thing it would not be him. No way in hell. He needed to get out of here and Eadlyn promised she wouldn’t pick him.

“Calm down Woodwork” he mumbled to himself as he turned on his side feeling the new sheets rustle.

He began to drop off until he heard footsteps and a mumbled phrase in a language he didn’t understand. He smiled slightly when he saw Henri looking like a lost puppy in fluffy slippers.

“Everything…good good?” He asked laughing slightly as Henri let out a sigh of relief.

“Yes but-“ he stuttered to a stop because he didn’t know the word. He let out a frustrated sound before grabbing Kile’s hand and pulling him to the end of the hall and pointing at the garden.

“What word?” he asked as he looked out the window.

“Garden” Kile replied “You want to go out to the garden?” he guessed.

He guessed correctly as Henri smiled and nodded “Da!” he said loudly; too loudly so Kile clapped his hand over Henri’s mouth.

“Shhhh” he said as Henri giggled muffled by the hand over his mouth. He clasped it gently and pulled it away from his mouth holding it to his chest.

For some reason Kile’s heart seized up and he laughed softly too. “This way” he said still letting Henri hold his hand as they snuck through corridors laughing like children.

Finally, they reached the humid garden and Henri bounced forward and lent down to smell a lily. He then turned back round to Kile.

“You have a favourite?” he asked as he flailed towards the flowers.

Kile shook his head “No” he answered honestly when he was younger he was allergic to pollen to he tended to avoid flowers.

Henri nodded and looked around at all the flowers pursing his lips, he brushed passed Kile and picked a yellow rose, smelt it and then gently handed it to Kile.

“For friend!” he said quietly as Kile smiled “Thanks” he replied as he took a sniff.

\--

They spent ages in the garden and soon they snuck back up to the boys landing with their hands linked even though they didn’t mention it.

Soon they were back at Kile’s door, they stood their awkwardly with their hands linked, Kile was still holding the rose.

“Well goodnight” he whispered softly.

Henri didn’t say anything but leant in and kissed his cheek softly.

“Godnatt min käraste Kile” he murmured softly as he walked away.

Kile smiled softly as he went back into his room, he put the rose on his bedstand and sunk back into his mattress.

“Goodnight Henri” he whispered as the sun rose and with that Kile slept.


	2. Yellow Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically more development!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay no excuse!

Kile was awoken by his butler shaking him awake, maybe staying up late with Henri wasn’t the best idea. Thinking of the previous night made Kile’s heart stutter but he didn’t know why, he and Henri were just mates.  
Sighing he threw the covers back and got ready letting his butler pick out a charcoal suit that fit him snugly. Too, snugly it hurt to eat breakfast.  
He was one of the first boys in the breakfast room and he sat down in the seat he had the previous evening. He made his way steadily through a strawberry tart when something blonde and smiley sat next to him.

“Hello Kile” Henri chirped brightly as he helped himself to a variety of foods around him. Kile grunted sipping his coffee and Henri laughed.

Kile looked around “Where’s Erik?” he questioned slowly gesturing around them.

“He sleeps.” Henri replied smiling at Kile before continuing “How you sleep?” he questioned, Kile snorted.

“Fine…you?” He asked attentively, Henri smiled gently and placed his hand on Kile’s’ in plain sight!

It was soft and warm but Kile quickly brushed it off and smiled nervously at Henri who gave him a slightly miffed smile but didn’t say anything. He liked Henri a lot but people were not forgiving in this palace and if anyone thought they were more than friends there could be shit storm.

Henri bumped his shoulder against his and stole some tart of Kile’s plate and Kile resisted the urge to sigh. Subtlety was not Henri’s strong suit.

But despite all this Kile asked “Do you want to meet tonight?”

Henri smiled sweetly and his cheeks turned pink “Yes yes.” He whispered as more boys trickled in.

Kile laughed lightly “Good. Good.

\--  
The parade was today and a massive float was surrounded by flowers, Kile could hear the crowds on the other side of the gate. It was going to be a big day for the selected.

The drive had all the selected dressed their best and he saw the she-demon approaching the float with General Ledger, he was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder only to find Henri and Hale smiling at him.

“Hey guys” he said with a smile.

“You ok? You were glaring pretty strongly” Hale said with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Kile smiled “Nothing.” He felt his eyes being drawn to Henri who smiled brightly at him. He was bouncing agitatedly. 

Kile stepped next to him so he was closer and gently bumped their shoulders together. 

“Good?” he asked gently, Henri nodded but cast a towards the wall where excited voices of millions of people were yelling and cheering. 

Hale chipped in “He’s nervous, the princess wants me and him to stand beside her.”

Oh.

Kile nodded sympathetically “I can see why that would make you nervous.”

Hale snorted a laugh whereas Henri tutted “Be good.” He admonished Kile gently but laughter was twinkling in his eyes.

“You’ll guys will be fine just smile and look pleased.” Clapping Hale on the shoulder and doing the same to Henri but gripping it reassuringly for a split second. 

“We’ll be fine” Hale said firmly steering Henri away to General Ledgers direction, Henri gripped Kile’s shoulder quickly before letting go.

Kile bit back a smile that he couldn’t control when Henri touched him. He walked forwards towards the line by the float and got on quickly. He didn’t notice Erik’s lingering look with furrowed, concerned brows.  
\---  
The parade to put it lightly was a disaster, people causing a small-scale riot. Jesus, Kile just wanted to sleep. Eadlyn did not turn up to dinner she was too shaken and more importantly neither did Henri. Hale sat next to him in a fresh suit because the previous one got covered in egg.

“You ok?” Kile asked looking at Hale’s pallid face and worried eyes. He only witnessed one rebel attack when he was two and that was terrifying but this was outside the safety of the palace and that made some people nervous. 

Hale nodded “I’m fine just a little shaken, it’ll pass. Where’s Henri?” he questioned looking around the room for Henri and only finding Erik sitting at the back of the room. 

“Don’t know” Kile muttered before standing up and walking towards Erik.

“Hey Erik…” Erik looked up from his plate with a serious look “Yes Kile?”

“Have you seen Henri?” Erik frowned worriedly “He’s having dinner in his room, he still a big raw from today.”

Hale nodded and went back to his but Kile made to leave the dining room, He wanted to make sure Henri was fine. 

“Kile-“ Erik was on his feet he fumbled over his next sentence “Be careful…he’s sensitive.” 

While it might have applied to the situation the look in Erik’s eyes suggested otherwise. Kile nodded and quickly made his way to the selected corridor. He knocked on the door and it was opened by the butler.

“Is Henri there?” he asked trying to peer over his shoulder into the room.

“He inferred he was going to the dining room.” The butler replied looking confused. 

Kile nodded, he already had an idea where Henri could be. He nodded and turned his back on the butler.

He quickly made his way towards the garden and stepped out into the heat. He walked throughout the entire garden peering into different alcoves. Until finally he got to the roses and there sat Henri. He had his knees drawn up to his chest and he was gently stroking a yellow rose.

“Henri!” Kile let out, relived to see him. He moved swiftly and sat down next to Henri on the stone bench.

“My Kile” came a sad response but a small genuine smile spread on his face. Kile couldn’t stop himself, he reached over and grabbed Henri’s strong hands in his own. They were cold. 

Henri then gave up all pretence of being fine and leant forward and rested his head on Kile’s shoulder, shifting into a more comfortable position. He settled nicely into the crook between Kile’s chin and shoulder.

He heard Henri let out a shaky breath that blew against his neck. Kile gently ran his hands up and down Henri’s arms trying to warm them.  
They sat like that for a while just relaxing in each other’s company before Kile checked his watch. 

“We need to go back in.” he whispered into Henri’s ear.

Henri shook his head and held onto Kile tighter, his lean arms curling tighter around him like a particularly adorable koala bear. Kile allowed it and nuzzled his noise into Henri’s curls. Just absorbing this moment of peace. 

Henri gently moved away and stared at him, his face was very close that is all Kile can think off and Henri leant forward slightly. He was doing that thing again where he looked through his eyelashes. Their lips were close so close, tantalizingly close. Kile felt Henri’s breath across his lips. Only a little closer.

“Henri!” A voice shot through the bubble that had surrounded them and Henri flailed back. Erik was standing a few paces away from them with a look of sheer panic across his face.

“Vad gör du? Det här är farligt!” Erik spoke in rapid Swedish only stopping to breath. He didn’t look angry more worried.

“Jag gillar honom ... han är speciell.” Henri replied earnestly.

From what Kile could gather it bothered Erik, who pinched the bridge of his nose and heaved a sigh.

“Han brukar inte vara speciell när de straffar dig och honom för olaglig verksamhet. Kom igen nu.” he said beckoning his hand and Henri stood up. 

But before he left he kissed Kile quickly on the cheek “My Kile” he whispered. He then stood and walked away casting a little smile over his shoulder at Kile who beamed back.

Erik was still standing there “This is a big opportunity for him. He needs to focus and you do to.” Erik warned gently.

Then the realisation that anyone else could have caught the sunk in. 

“Shit!” he said raking a hand through his hair. This spiralled out of control really quickly. He never thought he liked boys and now thinking of Henri it sent flutters in his stomach. He only known the guy for a week!

Erik looked sympathetic “Don’t forget it is a competition Kile.” He added before walking away quickly.

Kile looked down at the roses and smiled slightly If he like Henri then he like Henri and everyone would have to deal with that at some point.  
\--  
All the boys retired quickly tonight desperate to sleep and Kile was tired but he sat up and read a few books on architecture. He felt his eyes relax behind his glasses. He normally wore contacts and especially during the selection it ‘enhanced’ him according to a stylist. 

“Why hide those pretty eyes?” she said.

Kile didn’t care what he looked like, what did it matter?

He was pulled out his musings by a quiet knock at the door. He stepped out of bed and went to open it. On the other side stood his dilemma, his Henri.

He could not stop himself from smiling “Hey” he said before stepping aside and letting Henri in. Henri smiled back and bounced in, the traumatising parade was no longer pressing on his mood. He hopped on the bed and crossed his legs in a comfy position. Kile laughed and slowly made his way over to the bed. 

“You shouldn’t be here.” He teased settling down next to Henri  
.  
Henri raised his hands in a dismissive manner. Obviously, he didn’t care about the rules. Kile like that about him. He made himself more comfortable as he and Henri sat in compatible silence. 

“Kile?” Henri asked.  
“Yeah?”  
“You like me? Yes yes?” As Henri said this he flushed pink. 

Kile observed him for a moment, noticing the cowlicks in his hair and his straight nose and the light fuzz on his chin.

Pull yourself together man! 

“Yes… I like you a lot.”

“Da!” Henri said looking excited.

Kile huffed “Da.”

Henri lit up and leant close and Kile felt himself leaning in closer also, Henri barely brushed their lips together but it sent electricity down Kile’s spine and made fireworks go off in his head. Henri pulled away and smiled triumphantly. 

“Good good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Message me if you have any questions, I'm also open to doing one-shot prompts for Henri and Kile and maybe other selection parings. Let me know!
> 
> Swedish Translation-  
> Vad gör du? Det här är farligt!- What do you do? This is dangerous!  
> Jag gillar honom ... han är speciell.- I like him he is special  
> Han brukar inte vara speciell när de straffar dig och honom för olaglig verksamhet. Kom igen nu- He is not special when they punish him and you for illegal activities. Now come on!

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> Godnatt min käraste Kile- Goodnight my dearest Kile


End file.
